plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Number
Number is a character on Plagued created June 20th, 2011, by Julia. Personality Number is generally a very calm, peaceful being. Not peaceful in the sparing lives sense, but peaceful in the sense that she isn’t filled with burning rage like some, or chaotic. She could be pressed into a frenzy, but typically only by fellow reavers or particularly hard opponents. At her core, she is curious about the world and fascinated by humans. She tends to pose as human for as long as possible, ask as many questions as she can get the answer to, and try to establish whether a target has a connection to a larger quantity of humans. Number does not called herself Number. She increments her name according to how many people she has killed. Her death toll is her new name at any given time. Number shows signs of obsessive-compulsive disorder. When she is not fighting, she goes through the remnants of human society. She collects anything she finds interesting. She has a collection of pictures, figurines, anything from household detergents to liquor. She remembers absolutely nothing of human society. She knows very little slang. Humans are an obsession to her, an incessant quest for knowledge, and she collects artifacts of them to keep wherever her current place of residence happens to be. She has her artifacts counted, committed to memory, and arranged in the way that pleased her. Number is unlike other reavers in the fact that she only resorts to torture and grisly killing when enraged. She takes no pleasure in torture for the sake of it, unless it makes her feel vindicated in some way. She would typically kill in the easiest way possible, with a rapid and inhumanly strong bash to the head that destroyed the victim’s head in an instant, for example. No way to be murdered is exactly pleasing to the person on the other side, but she would be considered merciful among reavers. It is not mercy, though… but an absence of pleasure in it. She can, however, be immensely cruel and savage when enraged. It is difficult to make her angry, and fighting her quarry brings her entertainment - not that malevolent anger. If she is already in a frenzied or aggressive state, the chances of offending her and invoking a grisly murder are significantly increased. Number has been known to release humans who captivated her - even protect them. This is less than 1% of her targets, but a not worth mentioning. Very few truly and continually fascinate her. In a very rare case, she finds someone she learns from and wishes to study further. Both humans were soldiers - killers of fellow humans, before the turn of the world. It seems there is a very specialized selection of human she can even relate to, and most of them become an elaborate hunting game for the reaver. Number sees human society as fascinating, but highly flawed. The earth is beautiful to her, but ruined by human constructions. In her mind and intentions, she is a soldier for a righteous cause. Basically, humans are a virus that have to be purged from the new world in order for her master to seize it. She doesn’t really know what Satanic ownership of the world will look like, but it is the big picture goal. As far as killing, it’s not personal in most cases. Most humans are just… a minor adjustment to whatever number her name happens to be in that moment. Moreover, they are one step closer to that utopian society ran with her diety and master at the head. It’s nothing personal. They’re in the way of her master’s goals. Ultimately, Number expects humanity to be extinguished, and efforts to be made to draw her master into this plane of existence. That is her Ragnarok, when the earth is cleansed of the tainted race and a new master race takes over entirely. Vampyres are a sore topic for the reaver. Humans are corrupt unless they change sides, but vampyres are turn-coats and traitors. Without exception, Number will punish them, or try to punish them, in the most brutal ways. A vampyre has no option of trying not to anger this reaver. While she does have the quirks of curiosity and fascination that sometimes blur the line between her as a soldier of hell and her as an entity with a personality and other drives… she is a dutiful soldier when it comes to vampyres. The humans she kills swiftly without cruelty unless it is warranted. Vampyres warrant it, regardless. ***Since becoming the reaver of Hybris, one of the Kakai, Number has been challenged for her position multiple times by unknown reavers, over whom she has prevailed… so far, and not without grievous wounds to heal afterward. At this time in her life, she is explosive and tempestuous. History As far as Nameless was considered, she didn’t have parents. She didn’t know them, didn’t have a name or even a phantom image of a parent. The concept of Imother/I and Ifather/I were foreign to her. Nameless’s origins were entirely unknown to her, and she didn’t wonder about them. From whatever time she became aware of herself as a person, she had no name, no past, no real future that she wondered about, just a never-ending present with the man she was allowed to call only Doctor. Nameless was acquainted with three rooms. As far as she was concerned, the map of the world was these three rooms, and everything outside of them would have been a black space. Nothing existed outside of those three rooms. The floors were all blank white linoleum, and blank white walls. They each had ceiling tiles. The first room was the one with the chalkboard and precious little else. It was where Doctor had revealed to her numbers, and gave her food. He often wrote on a clipboard when he watched her, in a script that contained no numbers. She didn’t understand those characters unless they were numbers, so she never tried to really read his clipboard. It wasn’t numbers. The second room contained monitors, machines she wasn’t allowed to touch unless she was being studied with them, and the third room. The third room was a sensory deprivation chamber. It was where Nameless spent most of her conscious life. It was her bed… it was her everything. It was where her skin became chapped and cracked, painful, but that was all part of life. There were three cardinal rules in life. One was, be silent and placid. Doctor liked silence; it didn’t disturb his work. She wasn’t entirely certain what his work was, but it required her to remain calm and quiet. Crying wasn’t an option, and she had learned that somewhere early in life. The second rule of life, one had to answer all questions honestly. If one didn’t answer these questions honestly and fully, Doctor’s work would not be as thorough as it needed to be. He could not reach inside another person and pull forth his answers, so he had to rely on as much description as possible. The third rule of life, one never fought going into the third room. She was accustomed to it, being alone in the dark. It wasn’t a frightening concept. In a sensory deprivation chamber, it’s impossible to know if a person has been there five minutes, five hours, or five days. The sense of time, of everything, was mostly lost. She didn’t know when it first happened, but she began having a visitor in the tank. The only other person she’d ever known aside from Doctor. His name was Master. She opened her eyes into the eternal blackness that the chamber felt like. In some time, a red glow illuminated the chamber. It glistened on the water and revealed the sarcophagal space she was floating in. It was as if the top of the chamber grew truly black and truly endless, and a man was standing there. His skin was gray like ash, his irises as black as the endless midnight behind him. He reached out and tucked strands of her pale blond hair behind one of her ears, slicking the wet hair back. Hello. ”Hello.” Do you want to see something fascinating? ”Yes.” Her voice was a soft, dry croak. Her throat was painful at this point, however long she’d been submerged. The blackness behind the gray man become roiling fire. The fire moved the frame the edges of her vision, but the heat remained even as the center became a phantom image of a pure, green and beautiful earth. She had never seen plants, never seen moonlight, starlight. She didn’t even have words for the things she saw. Colorful, bright, beautiful. Do you like that? She nodded weakly, staring at the greens and browns, the vivid colors. They were colors that rooms one and two did not have. Colors she never saw on Doctor’s white coat and shoes or khaki trousers. They were beautiful. If you listen well to me, I will let you see all of this in time. The girl nodded again, slightly, unwilling to use her voice again and pain her throat. And you know the rule. Tell the human nothing of what you see. She did know the rule. Somehow, the gray man knew it as well. He reached up a gray hand and moved to touch her forehead with curved black fingernails, and the vision overtook her. She saw people in vivid detail, clothed in colors she’d never seen. She knew them to be her enemies. In her dreams, she knew speed she’d never known. She saw things she’d never seen, felt surfaces she’d never felt. She hunted the people in structures she’d never seen, rooms she’d never experienced, and when the last of the dream people were gone, she sat in the night gazing at a moon she’d never beheld in her life. She knew that she was supposed to hunt them, somehow… and she knew that when her job was done, she could marvel at the world. Master had revealed this to her once, and it had become an established truth to her, repeated and reinforced in every vision. Covered in blood, gazing at that moon, she never wanted to be a part of anything else. Then she heard sounds in the water, dull echoes, and fluorescent light flooded the tiny room. The blood was gone, the world was gone, and she was being pulled into the second room. This was her childhood and teenage years. Master was inside the third room, and he showed her things. Doctor was on the outside, observing her. He waited with a towel to drape over her shoulders, with needles to put in her arms, with words like Dehydrated and Nutrients that she didn’t care about. She didn’t care how weak her body became… she didn’t want to be pulled from her world, from her Master and the beautiful things he let her see. A day came that she never expected. The day came when she was slid out of the chamber, and Doctor was not there. There were people in uniforms, people bustling and talking around her. Some were shocked when they saw her stir. That was the day Nameless met others, others who were not Master or Doctor. ”My name is Officer Becker. Who are you?” Officer Becker never got his answer, but feeble hands raising to shield her eyes from the fluorescent light. The light hurt. Soon, though, a feminine voice distracted him and Officer Becker was moving elsewhere. Nameless was covered in a large towel and moved onto a gurney. She was too weak to resist, really. She had stopped being hungry in the chamber. She wasn’t weak in her visions, but in the harsh light of the fluorescent bulbs, she lost whatever invulnerability Master had given her. The people were dizzying, the lights, the sounds. She was moved through wooden hallways she’d never seen before. The rooms outside of those she’d known were colorful and bright, with large canvases of pictures she’d never seen. It was all too bright for her to enjoy, though. It was always so bright when she was pulled free. She was taken to a hospital and examined. She heard questions she’d never heard, spoken quietly while she had her eyes closed. It had been determined that she hadn’t been raped, which she didn’t entirely understand though it seemed to be a good sign. Her stay there was a little over a week before she was moved to a home. The food was significantly better than anything she’d ever had in her life. She got a plate mostly of what she learned to be corn ''and ''jello, until the people known as nurses had the people known as lunch ladies prepare her plate without her input for some reason known as nutrition. Corn and jello were still available, in smaller quantities, and she learned from the expressions of disapproval that they were not supposed to be mixed together, nor that concoction mixed with what she learned was called mashed potatoes. She knew such social cues from Doctor, but if she was ever left unwatched with those three foods… she misbehaved, according to this new etiquette regarding the consuption of corn, jello, and mashed potatoes. She was made to talk to men who dressed similar to Doctor and asked similar questions. She was asked to identify what black smudges on white cards looked like. The first looked like a black smudge. It kind of bore semblance to a rectangle, which made her think of a chalkboard. If they reminded her of objects or machines, they were objects and machines she’d never learned the words for. Doctor had not taught her the names of them, only instructed her not to touch. The new man, also named Doctor, grew quickly weary of hearing the response That looks like the Do Not Touch This. for everything, so other methods of study were involved. The people were pleasant. The corn, mashed potatoes, jello, and other things, were pleasant. She was starting to like them, these strange people, when she heard the voice of Master quite clearly. When you start to leave the office, take that pen. It was loud and unquestionable in her head, so when Doctor moved to the door to open it for her, she grabbed the pen. Hide pen. She slid the pen into her sleeve, the fabric of her shirt against her skin holding it in place. Doctor smiled as she started to pass, and she smiled back - a strange expression that she had been learning from people here. Stab the pen into his throat. ”Okay.” The movement was rapid. Blood was so bright, even outside of the chamber. The gurgling sound Doctor made was unpleasant to hear, and he stumbled back in the hall. Nameless was given a name after this. Dangerous. She was moved to what they called isolation, a room with a door where her food was brought to her, and pills. Take the yellow pill, spit the white one into the water. Tell the woman she reminds you of your mother. Talk to her until the white one dissolves. ”You remind me of my mother.” The old woman paused. Her eyes looked sad for a moment, and she smiled weakly. Dangerous, Nameless, didn’t know what a mother was, but she said it blankly anyway, and smiled weakly in reciprocation. ”I had a girl who looked like you… a very long time ago. Car wreck, 1973..." I am so sorry for your loss. It must have been terrible. ”I am so sorry for your loss. It must have been terrible.” The old woman averted her eyes for a moment. "It was. There's no pain like losing a baby, honey." I cannot begin to imagine your suffering, ma’am. ”I cannot begin to imagine your suffering, ma’am.” The white powder was drifting in the glass, mostly gone. Dangerous, Nameless, only let her cerulean eyes flick to the glass, then looked at the woman again. She didn’t precisely understand her weeping, or the weak smile she kept, but she did as her master asked. ”You’re a nice girl. Why are you in here?” I am sick. But, I’m sure I will be better very soon with people like you to care for me. ”I am sick, but I’m sure I will be better very soon with people like you to care for me.” The woman smiled. ”I’m sure you will be, sweety.” And when she was gone, Nameless, Dangerous, moved back to sit in the corner of her new room. The walls became fire, and the fire became visions. The gray man stood in the middle of the room, smiling warmly. I have a lot of things to show you… and we, have lots of time. Eventually, her memory began to falter. Doctor was being erased, slowly. Over time, she remembered very little before she’d even come to this place. She had conversations with her master. He showed her things, eventually… the humans destroying her world… putting up spires of metal and concrete where beauty and peace had been. What do you think of them? ”They are confusing, from what you have shown me.. They destroy this world. They destroy themselves… they… are ruining it.” I want a new world. Can you see it? The images changed. She heard faint screams, but they were hardly unsettling. Screams were frequent in her visions. She saw a round globe, and blood rolling down it and dripping off. She saw carnage, destruction, and the extinction of mankind, rapidly. Then, the world was recovering. She saw the lessers. After the last human fell, so too did they. Then, the skies became as fire and rippled around a certain point. The fires receded into a single entity, an entity that became the gray-skinned man. He opened his mouth and the audible sound he made wrecked buildings. The metal and rock crumbled. He created new things, new structures men had never had a hand in, new plants the world had never seen, animals and creatures that were fierce and glorious, beautiful, and everything in between. A new world, unlike the current one, that her visions paled in comparison to. ”It is beautiful…” I want you to fight for this. I want you to help me take this world. Will you vow to give me your soul? Will you serve my every command? ”Yes.” And it was true. She had so far, and would be, a conduit for anything Master asked of her. Will you destroy them? Your own kind? ”I will.” I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams. The young woman blinked, staring into the black eyes of the gray man. ”Okay then.” The man laughed slightly, and the fire pulsated. Power isn’t really a big deal to you, I know… What if I told you… I will show you things you have never seen? Let you feel things you have never felt? I will open this world up to you… and others, others none of your kind have ever dreamed existed. That. That struck her as a word she didn’t know, some deep and touching emotion. That was… a beautiful prospect. That, was awesome. When the lessers rose, the building she was in was fortified by the employees. When they awakened… so did she. She awoke as a reaver. There were some 28 humans in the building with her. She left that building with a new name.. Twenty-seven. She spared one old woman that she barely remembered… a woman who looked familiar. A woman who survived the reaver only to die to the lessers who flooded the walls she tore down in escaping. Still… it wasn’t Twenty-seven’s doing. Twenty-seven joined a world she’d never been a part of, and joined it with a burning curiosity to experience it, and take down its former masters. Category:Females Category:Reavers